1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wide angle objective lens system for use in a camera having a range finder, and more particularly to a wide angle objective lens system of a type in which a lens component of positive refractive power is sandwiched in between a pair of outer lens components of negative refractive power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various wide angle objective lens systems of a type having a positive lens component sandwiched in between a pair of outer negative lens component have been suggested in the prior art such as that disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,132,199, 3,591,257 and 3,601,473.
There is still a demand in the prior art to provide a high quality wide angle objective lens system that can be economically manufactured. More particularly there is a demand to provide these features on a wide angle objective lens system having a compact size.